Le pinceau des Valar
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney. Touché par la grâce des Valar, Pantorn met un dernier coup de pinceau à l'œuvre de sa vie.


**__Nous revoici partis pour le premier défi Poney de l'année ! Thème : La première défaite. J'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas hors-sujet, car c'est un peu une interprétation quand même !**

**Joyeuses Pâques, soyez raisonnables sur le chocolat, laissez m'en un peu !**

* * *

_Avec un soupir d'extase, Pantorn mit un coup de pinceau final à son œuvre. L'œuvre de sa vie.  
__Un instant, il fut fébrile. Ce pourquoi la vie l'avait créé était achevé. Ferait-il désormais face à un néant absolu ? Devrait-il se donner la mort car plus rien ne le retenait ?_

Pantorn naquit dans un petit village du Gondor, loin de toute ville, loin de toute civilisation. Son père était éleveur de brebis: il en possédait deux. Boiteux depuis toujours, il se déchargeait de son travail pour aller raconter son malheur à la table de la taverne. Sa mère, simplette, regardait son mari avec la dévotion la plus absolue, convaincue que sa jambe boiteuse était l'œuvre des Valar qui ne voulaient pas qu'il s'épuise à la tâche.

Nul frère, nulle sœur ne vint jamais égayer ce tableau. Il n'y avait guère d'enfants au village car la maladie les emportait régulièrement.

On l'envoya rapidement garder le « troupeau » de son père. Haut comme trois pommes, les habitants le regardaient courir et s'essouffler pour ne pas en perdre une. Et comme il n'en perdit pas, une fine mouche décida de lui confier ses quatre brebis. Et les autres suivirent le mouvement. Ainsi, chaque jour, Pantorn partait avec sa quinzaine de brebis tandis que les adultes se rejoignaient à la taverne, congratulant le Boiteux d'avoir un fils. Lui répondait « les Valar me l'ont donné pour me remercier d'être si courageux. » Et les femmes se pâmaient devant un tel acte de foi.

Pantorn ne s'émerveilla jamais du caractère sacré de son père, ce qui avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement sa génitrice. « M'enfin, gamin, tu vois pas que ton père, l'est béni des Valar ? Remercie-le gamin. Tu lui dois tout. » Et le gamin partait en haussant les épaules sous les murmures réprobateurs des autres femmes du voisinage. Un agneau sous le bras, il sifflait pour rassembler les bêtes et il partait dans la montagne toute proche. Dans son petit abri de pierres, il restait là plusieurs jours et regardait les cimes et les cieux.

Ce fut là, qu'un jour, le jeune Pantorn fut frappé par la foudre : sa tête cogna contre un rocher et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était _autre_. À l'aide du sang qui coulait de sa blessure, il traça ses premiers traits sur un rocher blanc. Pantorn était un élu. Pantorn était doué. Pantorn savait peindre. Pantorn était la main des Valar.

Pantorn rentra au village. Il ne portait plus l'agneau, qui trottinait gaiement avec sa mère et ses congénères derrière lui. Personne ne vint l'accueillir. Tous à la taverne à idolâtrer celui qui se prétendait messie. Et lui, incompris de tous. Même les brebis s'éparpillèrent dès qu'elles furent arrivées chez elles. Seul. Avec un sacré mal de tête. Mais aussi la certitude de ce qu'il était vraiment. Alors, Pantorn passa chez lui, ramassa quelques affaires, du pain, une gourde et il s'en fut sans plus se retourner.

Les mois qui suivirent, Pantorn parcourut le vaste territoire gondorien, passant dans les villages pour prêcher et se faire nourrir. Miséricordieux dans les endroits où il était bien accueilli, il daignait les remercier d'un croquis d'agneau sur un arbre, sur une pierre ou sur un muret. Pantorn était venu. Pantorn avait été bien reçu.

Sa vie errante se poursuivit jusqu'au début de l'hiver. Là, conscient du fait que sa valeur ne pouvait risquer le froid, il frappa aux portes d'un château isolé. Illuminé par sa Grandeur, le châtelain lui offrit le gîte, le couvert. Pieux, intègre et féru d'art, l'homme lui ouvrit les cordons de sa bourse et aménagea un atelier digne de son précieux invité. Pantorn eut la bonté d'accepter de si modestes présents et s'installa dans une chambre somptueuse aux draps de satin d'une infinie finesse.

Las de ses voyages et exalté de passion, Pantorn peignit. L'inspiration des Valar se mêlait à son inestimable talent. Mais la compagnie des impurs lui pesait. Il cessa de sortir dîner. Puis, il ordonna qu'on lui apporte tout à sa chambre. Et enfin, un matin, il décréta que les portes et fenêtres devaient être murées et que l'on ferait pénétrer ce dont il avait besoin par une petite trappe discrète.

Fort chagrin de ne plus voir son brillant invité, le châtelain exauça cependant toutes ses demandes, ne laissant qu'une porte dissimulée derrière une tenture : il ne la signala pas, souhaitant pouvoir un jour accéder aux œuvres inspirées par les déités.

Ne pouvant plus être dérangé, Pantorn passa ses journées à accomplir sa Mission. Il peignit _L'agneau de lait_ et fut conforté dans son idée : il était Pantorn, le pinceau des Valar. Il créait les beautés que ces derniers avaient imaginées. _L'agneau du Lai_, _L'agneau et le Laid_, _L'agneau de la Laie_ suivirent.

_Ultime coup de pinceau. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Pantorn qui savait son œuvre achevée. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait peindre, c'était son pacte avec les Valar. Alors, Pantorn cria. Le châtelain, alerté, se précipita vers la porte murée. Inquiet pour son artiste et guide spirituel, il se rua ensuite vers la porte dissimulée des années plus tôt. Pour la première fois, il pénétra dans le sanctuaire de Pantorn. Et Pantorn était agenouillé, sanglotant comme un enfant.  
__Alors, le châtelain leva les yeux vers les tableaux. Ils lui avaient coûté une petite fortune pour contenter l'artiste. Et il ne les avait encore jamais vus._

_Il blêmit et porta une main à son cœur. _

_Trois malheureuses taches rouges et deux traits bleus, avec un petit triangle vert. Et elles étaient toutes comme ça..._


End file.
